Baby, It's Cold Inside Too
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: One-a-Day Oneshots: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray/Stuck Some Place Together in Winter. Everyone knows Mr. Schue is full of stupid ideas, but this one is random even for him. Quinn just wants to get through it and go home, while Rachel seems to think she's in an episode of Survivor.


**Author Note: Day Seven! Been doing this for a week now, can't believe I managed to keep it up this long, I'm really rather proud of myself =) well today's numbers were picked by my friend, Sam, from Domino's (where I work) and I have to say, Glee pairings two days in a row? Fate definitely laid a hand ;)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the huge castle I'm building on minecraft (it's really quite something and it's not even finished yet!)**

* * *

Baby, It's Cold Inside Too

"So... how long do you think they're going to be?" Rachel Berry peered out of one of the cabin's windows; trying to see past the frost that covered the pane of glass. "I mean, they have been gone an awfully long time already. So they should be back soon, right?" she looked round at the other occupant of the log cabin. "Right, Quinn?"

The muscles in Quinn's jaw tensed for a moment as her hand ceased its movements – her pencil frozen on her sketchpad. She took a deep breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth, closing her eyes as she did. It took everything she had not to snap at the other girl. Sure, in normal circumstances she would have chewed Rachel's head off already, but she had made a promise to Brittany that she would at least _try _to get along with the diva this weekend.

"They said they would be an hour. They only left five minutes ago. Therefore no, they won't be back soon. Okay?" Quinn hadn't taken her eyes off her sketchpad.

"You're right, of course, I'm sorry, Quinn. Please, continue with your artwork. I won't interrupt again."

The blonde relaxed her jaw and her hand started moving as if nothing had happened. However no more than thirty seconds of silence had gone by when the brunette spoke up again.

"I don't know why Mr. Schue thought this would be a good idea for a bonding experience. The last time a team got stuck somewhere in this sort of weather things did not exactly end well." Rachel wandered over to sit on the couch opposite Quinn. "Not that we're going to resort to cannibalism or any other such extremes. But it is something he should have taken into account before dragging us all out here."

Quinn stared at her in disbelief. "Fucking hell, Rachel, we're only going to be here for three days and there's a fucking Walmart less than an hour's drive away. Somehow I don't think we're going to have to eat each other any time soon! But if you like, I'm sure we could arrange to have you airlifted into the Rocky Mountains or something on the way home."

Rachel huffed, frowning at Quinn. "There's no need for that sort of language! And I'm entirely certain there was no need for your sarcasm either. I was merely expressing an opinion and even though it may seem like a silly thing to worry about to you, I find it comforting to be able to plan and prepare for all eventualities."

The blonde snorted. "Is that why you brought foreign currency and a roll of duct tape with you?"

"Yes. You never know what's going to happen."

"We're in Ohio, Rachel, surrounded by Glee kids. What the hell do you think is going to happen?"

Rachel shifted uncomfortably under Quinn's expectant gaze. "Well... I could be kidnapped by Mexican bandits, or British spies, or the Italian mafia and have to bribe them to let me go."

The blonde raised an eyebrow as she stared at the other girl, completely lost for words.

"And as for the duct tape, well, it's just a good thing to have around. My father describes it as the Swiss army knife of tape – it comes in useful in almost any situation." The diva shrugged, smiling across at Quinn. Her face fell, though, when she caught sight of the blonde's expression. "What?"

"I... you..." Quinn shook her, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Every time I start to forget what a fucking weirdo you are, you open your mouth and remind me again."

"I-I'm sorry..." Rachel fixed her eyes on the floor, her brow furrowing as embarrassment coloured her face.

The blonde rolled her eyes, but sat forward on the couch, leaning towards the brunette a little. "Look, you don't have to be sorry, Rachel. I never said being weird was a bad thing. It's just... I guess I'm not used to your brand of weirdness yet." Quinn sighed when Rachel refused to look up. "Fuck, I'm sorry, okay? I'm so used to sparring with Santana and dealing with Brittany's weirdness that sometimes I forget that not everyone is like them. And that you don't know to just hug me, like Britt, or tell me to shut the fuck up, like Santana does when I say things like that."

"Well that's rather rude!"

"No, that's just Santana." Quinn smirked then fell serious again. "Do you understand what I mean though, Rachel?"

The diva held her gaze, a small smile appearing on her face. "Yes, I believe I do, Quinn."

The other girl nodded, her lips twitching up briefly to return the smile before she sat back and focused on her drawing again. There was silence for a long moment before she heard Rachel get up from the other couch and walk towards her. Suddenly the brunette was next to her, arms wrapped around her shoulders, face pressed to her hair.

Quinn froze, unsure how to react. She peered carefully over at Rachel and found the girl's eyes closed and a soft smile on her lips. She felt something inside her tugging her towards the brunette, like she was a magnet and Quinn was a huge tangled mess of paper clips. It was over too soon though.

Rachel pulled away slightly, but kept her arms around Quinn's shoulders, as if she wasn't quite sure what to do next. Before the blonde could turn to look at her, Rachel ducked back in, pressing a kiss into her hair before hugging her for another brief moment and pulling away completely.

"So... what are you working on?" Rachel made herself comfortable on the couch next to Quinn and peered over at the sketchpad that hung loosely from the blonde's fingers.

"Uh..." Quinn stared at the diva, stunned into silence until Rachel suddenly met her gaze and snapped her out of it. She blinked and looked down at her drawing. "It's just- umm- it's nothing really. I was j-just sketching."

"Can I see?"

"S-Sure," Quinn passed her the pad, grateful for the distraction as she tried to slow her pounding heart.

* * *

**AN: Thank you very much for reading, I hope you liked it! More tomorrow =)**

**Peace Out.**


End file.
